


The Spy Job

by Wha0897



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wha0897/pseuds/Wha0897
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is an investigative journalist trying to secure an anchor position on Silas News Network. When her boss gives her a chance to spy on a corrupt politician she agrees but she gets thrown into the mix with a beautiful woman named Carmilla. Despite their differences they need to work together to gather as much information to take down Vordenberg and give the public the truth. </p>
<p>What happens when feelings start to get involved? Can Carmilla and Laura be together as more than just partners? Are the feelings even real or just from circumstance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is This What You Want?

"Hollis?"

Laura jerked her head up to the sound, meeting the gaze of Betty Spielsdorf. At 8 months pregnant she looked really good, radiant and everything.

"Betts what's up? How's the little guy today?"

There were cookie crumbs falling out of her mouth but it was just one of her oldest friends so this isn't the worst thing Betty's ever seen.

"He's kicking like crazy today," Betty said as she gently rubbed her bloated stomach. "But, I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here because I read over your story this morning and it kicks ass. You definitely nailed it with this story."

Laura's mouth immediately shot up into a grin. Ever since she heard from Betty that she was going to be stepping down as a TV anchor Laura has been working twice as hard on her stories to show Vordenberg who he should pick to replace the blonde.

"Really? You didn't think that part about the evaporation was too much, do you?" Betty shook her head in response.

"Everything looks great kid, keep up the good work and I'm sure you'll have that job next week."

Betty only had another week at the station before she left for maternity leave, then she was coming back to work behind the desk rather than in front of the camera. Which meant that she could take Laura's desk if she was put in front of the camera.

Working on TV for Silas News Network has been her dream ever since she was five. When her parents had the news on when she was a little girl Laura ran over and sat in front of it, enamored by the people talking to her through the TV screen. Her drive to find the truth also added fuel to the fire that was her dream. Her dad noticed her tendency to ask a million questions, not stopping until she had gotten the answers that she wanted. It was why he pushed her to pursue her dream through a journalism degree at Silas University, through which she got an internship at the news station. She quickly fell in love with the atmosphere and fit in perfectly with the young team, earning a position thereafter she graduated. At first Laura was content with her job behind the camera, researching and learning about the underground world of her hometown. But her curiosity grew as she did and her ambition pushed her to want more of her career.

"So what did you get me for my going away party," Betty poked as she sat on the edge of Laura's desk.

Laura smiled as she shuffled some of her notes out of the way to make room for her pregnant friend.

"Oh no, I don't think so missy. You have to wait until you are actually leaving before you find out what your present is," Laura said back as she relaxed into her chair.

Laura received a roll of Betty's eyes. "I told you that you didn't have to get me anything else, you already got me a bunch of stuff for my baby shower."

"Well little Timmy needs to know that his aunt loves him the most out of anyone," Laura said matter-of-factly. She was excited when Betty told her that she was pregnant, practically jumping up and down with enthusiasm for her former roommate.

"Sounds like somebody is a little baby crazy. Have you been bit by the baby bug my tiny friend?" Betty raised her eyebrow at Laura.

Laura sighed and looked down at her hands, her demeanor changing immediately.

"I mean yeah, I want a child, but I've got my career to focus on now and I am kind of missing a pretty important piece."

"I'm pretty sure you're not missing your vagina, Laur."

"Not that piece you weirdo!" Laura said as she smacked her friend on the arm.

"Well then what are you missing?"

"A person to raise a child with! I want to experience that with someone that I love, not just do it on my own. I mean I know I can do it, gods knows that my dad will be more than happy to help out with his grandchild, but I want to be a co-parent. I want to have that talk of having a child when we're ready. I want to decide on names and whether we want to homeschool them or not. I want to go through the struggles of raising a child with my life partner." Laura looked up at Betty now, who gave her a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry Laura, I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject."

"I know Betts, I'm sorry I went on a mini-rant. I just-I don't know. I want to find someone to spend the rest of my life with before I think about having children, you know?"

"Then let's find her," Betty said without missing a beat.

"What?" Laura was honestly confused.

Betty clapped her hands together as she slid off the desk.

"I am going to help you find your soulmate."

Laura huffed.

"Yeah good luck with that," Laura said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? You don't have confidence in me?"

"Nope, I've just haven't had any luck myself, so I'm just sayin' that you're up for a challenge." Laura got up from her chair to stretch out her back.

"Ooo I do love a challenge, how do you think I tied down William?"

"You can tie me down anytime, beautiful." Both girls whipped their heads around to see Betty's fiancé Will Luce standing in the doorway.

"Gross, Will," Laura said as she scrunched up her face and sat back down into her chair, spreading her notes back out across the table.

As the expecting parents greeted each other Laura got her materials ready to write her news story for today's evening news.

Betty and Will had met each other back at Silas University, freshman year to be exact, when Betty and Laura were rooming together. Will and his Zeta brother Wilson Kirsch had introduced themselves as the girl's bodyguards. Quickly things between Betty and Will had turned to romance, meaning that Will and Kirsch were constantly in their dorm room. The four continue to remain a close knit group of friends through present day, to the point where Kirsch and Laura are now roommates in the same apartment complex as where Betty and Will live.

"How's my favorite nerd?" Will leaned over the desk and gave a quick kiss to the top of Laura's head.

Through all of the years of Betty and Will dating and the bonding that had gone on, Will and Kirsch had become like big brothers to Laura.

"Leave me to work, dork. Some of us need to make a living!"

"It's not my fault you picked a job that's labor intensive," Will argued back.

Will was an executive of a big research company, the position a gift from his mother after getting his doctorate. It was nothing for her to give up, she owned the news station as well as some real estate throughout the country-she was one rich woman. He truly deserved the position though, a surprising amount of intelligence branching out from the attractive, douchebag vibe he gave off.

Laura resorted to sticking her tongue out to him like a child, her boss choosing that exact moment to walk to her desk.

"Miss Hollis please stop sticking your tongue out at my brother like that."

Her boss Matska Belmonde chastised. It was a coincidence that William and Mattie were adopted siblings, which Laura found out after her first year working for the station when she was caught in the middle of an argument between the two. Apparently there was another sibling but in all the years Laura's been around the family she's never seen this girl they keep referring to. Whenever she's asked they just brush off the subject with a "she's out of the country" and that's the end of the conversation.

"Mattie," Will nodded to his sister.

"Twerp," Mattie nodded back. Betty giggled.

Mattie turned her attention back to Laura who was now standing up from her chair.

"I have an adventure for you Laura." Laura's face lit up. She loves adventures, especially if it meant that she was closer to getting a promotion.

"Sis I'm sure you can get your own lunch." Will's words were met with death glare.

"Ignoring you." She turned back to a giddy Laura. "I'm having my assistant email over the details but basically I need you to do some snooping. This weekend I'm sending you with a partner to The Royal Hotel to observe a certain politician."

"If your assistant is sending an email over than why are you here telling me this?"

"I'm glad you asked. I need you to do some  _ unofficial _ snooping while you're there." Her voice was quiet so only the people in the room could hear.

"If you're inferring that I need to do some illegal things to obtain information then I need to tell you that even I have boundaries." Laura was okay following people around at a distance or dressing up like a waitress to listen in over conversations but if Mattie wanted her to do some  _ unspeakable _ things then she was going to draw the line.

"Relax Gidget I just need you to pose as a high profile business woman that's trying to be persuaded by Vordenberg to contribute to his campaign for the upcoming election. We've done all the communicating the last couple of months and he believes you're real so I need you to really sell it. Play into his ego, make him work for the hypothetical money and find out as much as you can about his plans with the water bill. There's reason to believe he's selling our resources to other countries and pocketing the money."

"Holy shit."

"Laura!"

"Sorry Betts," Laura said as she glanced around her boss and at the pregnant woman who still found it fascinating every time Laura swore.

"Anyways, dinner is at 7 on Saturday, get to the hotel early on Friday morning to make sure he doesn't see you before the dinner. We agreed that you'd meet him in the lobby. Look put together and not like this." She gestured to Laura's outfit.

"Hey," Laura said.

"I'm serious. He thinks you run a Fortune 500 company and a woman of that stature wouldn't be caught dead in flats." Laura looked down to her feet.

"Okay so maybe I need a bit of an upgrade in clothing."

"Yes you do, because he will most likely invite you to breakfast the next morning and you can't look like a slob. Which is why as soon as your partner shows up we will be going shopping to find you clothes to wear. I need to make sure that you look the part and it'll give me the chance to give you both all the details I can't put in the email."

"Well who's my partner?"

"I do believe that would be me, sweetheart." Standing in the doorway of Laura's office was a dark-haired woman about the same age as Laura, wearing tight leather pants and a sexy smirk on her face.

"Kitty? Oh my god look at you! Still going for badass I see." The woman fist bumped Will before pulling him into a hug.

"How nice of you to join us, you little monster." Mattie had a smile on her face. Laura stood there with her jaw hanging open.

"You know I have to be fashionably late to everything."

"Yes, well let's try not to do that this weekend. I'd rather not piss off Vordie before we collect all of our information." The two were turned towards each other at the moment, completely forgetting about the honey-haired woman standing with many questions.

"Please, I can handle the old guy," she said.

"He's not there for you, Carmilla. He's there to see powerful and rich Amanda, played by tiny tot over here." Mattie pointed at Laura who was now insulted by her words.

"Uh yeah, hi."

"You never told me she was this good-looking sis."

Mattie snapped her fingers near Carmilla's head. "Down girl, Laura's off-limits."

"She's a good girl, Kitty," Will added.

"Oh good girls make the best lovers, dear brother," Carmilla said and stared deep into Laura's eyes as she do so.

"She's family Kitty, I will intervene if you make me."

Carmilla rolled her eyes and backed off and Laura let out a breath she had been holding.

“Relax fresh meat,  _ Laura _ and I will be working together this weekend and mother has made it clear not to mix business and pleasure. We’ll see what happens after this weekend. I’m sure she’ll be running after me.”

“Um excuse me?” Laura’s expression shifted at this point, surprised by the words that had been spoken.

All the people in the room looked at the woman.

“Yes, you are very attractive but I think that I can handle myself just fine, thank you,” Laura said with a disgusted look on her face.

“We’ll see about that creampuff,” Carmilla said back smugly.

“Okay! So we’re gonna go, Laura we’ll be over at 6 tonight,” Betty said as she started pulling Will with her.

“For what?” Will said.

“Baby I told you we were having dinner with Kirsch and Laura tonight, it’s their turn for family dinner.”

Ever since moving into the same apartment complex the four friends had family dinner at least once a month just like back in college.

“Kirsch isn’t cooking this time right?” There was a scared look on his face.

“I’m letting him set the table, I’ve learned my lesson.” Kirsch had attempted to cook dinner for them one time and it resulted in them ordering a pizza because the chicken he made was practically inedible.

“Oh thank the gods,” Will said as he followed his pregnant fiancee out the door.

“Let’s be on our way girls, we have a serious make-over to do. Laura,” Mattie said as she walked towards the door. “Gather up your stuff and you and Carmilla can meet me down at my car. You remember where Perry parks, correct?”

Laura nodded her head to the woman who was already out of her office. She huffed as she sat down in her chair and began gathering up her materials, giving no mind to the other woman standing awkwardly by her desk.

“So now that we’re working together cupcake, I do believe that it’s rude to ignore your partner.”

“We’re barely partners and you threw out the right to niceties the second you opened your mouth,” Laura bit back.

“Meeeooowww there cutie, somebody can bite. I like that,” Carmilla raised her eyebrows at the girl playfully, hoping to earn a reaction.

“I’m sure you do,  _ cutie _ , but this mouth is staying shut.”

“We can still do plenty of things with your mouth shut sweetheart,” Carmilla said huskily.

“I thought you said you don’t mix business and pleasure,” Laura challenged.

“I’d make the exception for you.” Carmilla took a step closer to a now standing Laura, pushing her limits with the shorter girl. “And I didn’t hear an objection so I’m sure you’d love the exception. I’m very talented I’ll have you know.”

Laura tried to hold her ground against Carmilla but she couldn’t and her face showed the blush she was trying to push down.

“We need to meet your sister at the car,” Laura said as she pushed past Carmilla.


	2. A New Side Of Carmilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets a new dress and sees a different side of Carmilla.

“Laura! What are you doing over here?” Mattie’s driver had asked, and rightfully so, because only the executives were allowed in this particular parking lot for SNN.

“Hello Perry,” Laura said as she gave the girl a quick hug. “Mattie is taking me and her sister, Carmilla, to go shopping.” Laura stopped there, she didn’t know how much she could reveal to the driver.

“Hello again, Miss Karnstein,” Perry said past Laura.

“I told you that you could call me Carmilla, Curly Sue. Just because you’re working for my sister now doesn’t mean you and I have to stop being friends.”

“Right, of course Carmilla. It’s good to see you again, you were gone for such a long time.”

Carmilla giggled and Laura looked back and forth between them. 

“I had to take care of some business in Paris, but now I think I’ll be home for awhile. How’s my favorite scientist?” 

“Lafontaine is trying to figure out how this mutation started and almost fried their eyebrows off. I swear everytime I tell them to leave things alone they don’t listen and then do something stupid.” Perry’s hands were waving with every word she spoke, something that was unusual for someone that kept everything in perfect order.

“Of course they would,” Carmilla said as she put her things in the trunk of the black car.

Laura’s eyes were squinted at the women.

“Aren’t you gonna hop in cupcake? We don’t have all day and Mattie’s on her way here.”

“Uh- yeah,” Laura said as she slid into the backseat of the car next to Carmilla. She turned her head to the brunette once she was settled.

“How do you two know each other?”

“I should ask you the same question.” Laura rolled her eyes.

“Seriously Carm, how do you Perry and Laf?”

“Nicknames already cutie? I do have to admit you’re warming up to me quicker than I thought.”

“For fucks sake forget I asked.”

“Be still my beating heart, little miss perfect just swore.” Carmilla placed a hand over her heart dramatically.

“I am not ‘little miss perfect’. You know nothing about me.” The words came out harsher than Laura had expected but the girl had also been pushing her buttons since she had shown up and Laura had already had enough. She didn’t know how she was going to get through the weekend.

“Laf and I grew up together. My only friend, really, until I started to go to school overseas, but we try to see each other as much as possible. I met Momma Bear up there when I got a call in Berlin from my favorite redhead and they send me Christmas cards when I tell them my addresses.”

Laura turned her head to the other girl with an unreadable expression.

“What about you? How do you know them?” Carmilla’s tone was normal for once.

“I went to university with them. Perry was my floor don my freshman year and we’ve kept in touch ever since. We have lunch together when Mattie’s in the office for more than two hours.”

“Wow sounds like a deep connection.”

“Gods you’re an idiot,” Laura snarled back.

X

“Jesus cupcake just get out here it doesn’t take  _ that _ long to put on a dress,” Carmilla said as she sunk down into the couch she was sharing with her sister as they waited for Laura to try on the fourth dress of the day.

“Hush Carmilla, time isn’t going to go by faster if you keep complaining.” Mattie was right, time wasn’t going by faster and probably won’t since it was taking forever to find the right dress for Laura.

“Ok, I think I got it,” Laura stepped out of the dressing room and into the eyesight of the sisters.

Mattie gasped as soon as she saw the girl wearing the fitted black dress. There were spaghetti straps holding the dress up over her shoulders. As she made a 360 degree turn the dress revealed how well it sat on the honey-haired woman’s fit curves, lying on her body as if it were made for her. The back of the dress left her upper-back bare, a soft half circle in the fabric. A perfect mix of sexy and classy, Laura looked good. 

Carmilla’s jaw hit the floor, making Laura beam with pride.

“Well, well inch-high-private-eye, you look absolutely stunning. I’ve really done well, haven’t I carmilla?” Mattie used her hand to close her sister’s mouth.

Carmilla cleared her throat before answering. “Y-yeah, you look beautiful, Laura.” Her tone was different than when they first met, a soft and surprised one.

Laura could feel butterflies in her stomach at the other girl’s words and the way that the taller girl’s eyes raked down her body. She didn’t want to say that it made her feel confident because of the way that Carmilla was staring but that’s exactly what was happening.

“I’m sure that dress would look even better on the floor of my bedroom though,” Carmilla’s smirk was back, all traces of decent human being stripped completely by her words.

“You are unbelievable!” Laura yelled back as she stomped back into the dressing room.

Mattie turned towards her sister with an angry look on her face. “Would it kill you to be nice for five minutes?”

“Maybe, I don’t feel like trying to find out.”

“Carmilla I need you two to work  _ together _ this weekend, not bickering like children. Can you please, for me, not be your usual self?”

Carmilla looked up from the floor and met Mattie’s eyes for the first time.

“What do I get out of this?”

“I will buy you that studio apartment you want and fill it with all of the timeless first-edition classics.”

Carmilla’s eyes lit up. “Seriously?”

“Yes, because there’s something we need to talk about regarding this weekend and I know the ball of rage in there isn’t going to like it.”

Laura walked back out in her original work clothes while holding the black dress. “What am I not going to like?”

“We should sit somewhere more private to talk about this.” Mattie grabbed the dress from Laura’s hands and payed for the clothing, dragging Carmilla and Laura behind her as she made her way back out to the car.

X

“I must say, this place is surprisingly lovely,” Mattie said as she walked into Laura’s home.

The front door opened up to a living room. There was an L-shaped couch in the corner across from the wall with a TV mounted on it. The decorations were simple and modern, enough pictures covering the walls to make the room seem loving. To the right was a medium sized kitchen with all the amenities and a small table on the opposite side. Straight ahead was a hallway that led to two bedrooms and a bathroom at the end of the hall.

“Thanks boss, I try to keep it tidy.” Laura had placed her things down on the couch and kicked off her shoes, running over to the kitchen to make some tea for the three of them. 

“Hey little nerd is that you?” A man yelled from the back of the apartment.

“Yeah Kirsch it’s me, put on clothes we have company!” Laura yelled back.

“Your boyfriend sounds charming,” Carmilla said with a snarl as she sat at one of the seats of the table.

Laura looked at the picture Carmilla was looking at before, a picture of laura wrapped around Kirsch, and hunched over in laughter.

“Oh my gods no! Ew! That’s Kirsch, he’s like a brother to me.” Kirsch had walked out into the kitchen and joined the women.

“And I’m pretty sure that this girl likes vagina more than I do, sexy lady,” Kirsch said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

“I can literally feel my IQ dropping from this conversation,” Mattie said as she joined Carmilla at the table. Laura placed mugs in front of each of the girls before sitting down herself.

“As much as I would love for the giant golden retriever to stay, we have confidential business to speak about.” Carmilla brought the cup up to her lips and shot Laura a look.

“Kirsch I hate to lock you in your room but she’s right.” Laura gave him a shrug.

“It’s fine L, Teddy’s still playing with his new duck squeaky toy. Thanks for that, by the way.” He made his way back to his room as Laura yelled a “You’re welcome” giggle his way.

“Do I want to know who Teddy is?” Mattie raised an eyebrow.

“Teddy is Kirsch’s dog.” 

Mattie rolled her eyes.

“Back to business.” Her hands clapped together and Carmilla and Laura focused on her. “So we’ve taken care of Laura’s dress which is wonderful, but now I need to tell you an important part about this weekend.”

She took a deep breath before talking again. “So Vordenberg is a creepy old man, and I need you to be protected at all times Laura, just in case things go sideways. I’m sending Carmilla there with you to pose as your wife to keep Vordie from trying anything.”

Laura looked grossed out.

“I know, I know, trust me, but it’s a precaution. If I have someone escorting you that I trust, it’s less stress on my shoulders and with Carmilla’s expertise in foreign affairs as well as self-defense I feel a little better about sending you undercover to investigate for me. I know I don’t say this to you a lot Laura, but you’re one of our best journalists and I can’t afford to lose you.”

Laura was smiling from ear to ear at hearing that her boss appreciated her work.

“Can we hurry this love fest up? I’ve got a reunion with Elsie I’d like to get to sometime today.”

“Gross.” 

“Jealous cupcake?” Carmilla leaned in closer to Laura’s face.

Laura huffed. “Of course not, I’m so out of your league.”

“Enough! Gods you guys are annoying,” Mattie said with a frustrated tone.

“Sorry.” “Sorry.”

Mattie picked up where she left off. “I need you two to get along for this weekend,  _ please _ . I’m having the rings sent over here now, make sure you two are wearing them the second you leave on Friday morning. Make it believable, we have a crazy man to take down.”

She got up from her seat and put her jacket around her shoulders. Laura followed her, placing their mugs in the sink.

“I’m off. The emails should be in your inboxes already, take some time to go over your story. Do not screw this up, it’s not just your asses on the line.” She bore a look through both of them. “I’ll send a car to pick you up in an hour, sis. Ta-ta.” Just like that Mattie was out the door, leaving the girls behind.

Laura turned around slowly to face Carmilla.

“You and I can skip all of this alright? Just follow my lead on Saturday and we’ll be fine,” Carmilla said as she slumped down into the chair.

“Carmilla we need to actually know about each other so we don’t mess up in front of one of the most powerful politicians. Plus I want to nail this so I can get a promotion,” Laura pleaded with Carmilla.

“I can nail  _ you _ , cupcake,” Carmilla said with a smirk.

“For fucks sake! You know what, I’m done. Get out of my house. If you don’t want to take this seriously then you can just leave.” 

Carmilla’s expression was wiped off the girl’s face at Laura’s outburst.

“I’ll write up something and send it to you later tonight, just read it and have it down for tomorrow.” Laura opened the door and motioned for Carmilla to leave. Instead, Carmilla got up off of her seat and closed the door, invading Laura’s personal space.

“That bunched up face you make when you’re angry is hilarious, buttercup,” Carmilla said softly. “Now come sit back down and we can talk through this. I’m sorry for being such an ass, it’s a natural instinct.”

Laura didn’t let her guard down but she allowed Carmilla to lead her back to the kitchen table.

“Grab a paper and a pen and write this stuff down.”

Laura leaned over and grabbed some loose paper on the side of the table. As a journalist there was paper all over the house.

“Fine, where do we start.” There was still a bite to Laura’s voice.

“According to this email from Mattie we’ve been married for a couple of years now.”

“So let’s say like three years? I mean it’s a young age to get married but I’m also apparently the head of a Fortune 500 company this young so settling down so early makes sense,” Laura said as she began writing notes onto her paper.

“You seem like the type of girl that would settle down early,” Carmilla commented.

“Me?” Laura’s head popped up. “At age 22 I was too invested in my work and my career path to even think about girls. There’s no way I’d be married that young, I’m surprised I even had a social life at that age.”

Carmilla quirked an eyebrow.

“What? I mean yeah it’d be nice to have someone to come home to at the end of the long work days but sometimes I feel like  _ I’m _ not even present in the moment for myself and how is that fair to my significant other? Be working all the time and focused on the next big story rather than her and what she’s doing and what she needs, that’s not fair. I can’t put someone through that.”

Carmilla face melted into one of sympathy for the other girl. “That seems like you’re being a little unfair to yourself there cupcake. How can you deny yourself the chance at love if you never put yourself out there? If you hide behind the excuse of your job you’re going to be alone for the rest of your life.”

“Yeah, well no one’s cared enough to stay anyways so what’s the point of putting myself out there when I know it’s going to be filled with hurt and rejection?” Laura said as she ducked her head back down.

“Unfortunately that’s part of life, sweetheart. We open ourselves up to the threat of hurt and rejection in hopes that there will be that one person to come along and fill us with love and acceptance instead. I think it’d be entirely too sad if you closed yourself off just because you’re scared. Sometimes you have to get up when you’ve been knocked down and keep going without thinking about the past. I don’t know who hurt you, but if you keep living in the past you allow that person to keep hurting you. Be strong and move on cupcake.”

Laura looked deeply into the eyes of Carmilla. Her speech was extremely personal, whether she admitted it or not, and it told Laura that there was a lot more than just the sarcastic little shit she had met earlier. With this girl comes a lot of knowledge and maybe Laura could give her a bit more of a break than she has been. Obviously she uses her front as a defense mechanism and it was too early for Laura to question that, but underneath was a romantic, caring person that Laura just had to get to know.

X

As Laura packed up her belongings for the weekend ahead, her thoughts were plagued by the words Carmilla said to her the day before. She was taken aback by the soft nature of the sarcastic brunette and it confused her. For all she knew Carmilla was a Grade-A lady killer and there’s no way that was her way of telling Laura that she was interested in her. If anything she probably just wanted to sleep with her. Yet there was something else. There was something inside Laura telling her to stay rather than run away.

Something cold and wet pressed against her jeans as she zipped up her suitcase.

“Hey Teddy,” she said as she scratched behind the dog’s ears. “What’s going on in my head?” 

The dog turned his head in response then head-butted her chest close to her heart.

“Are you saying I should follow what my heart tells me and not what my head does?”

Laura’s head was telling her this weekend was going to be a bad idea yet her heart was pumping her full of hope. Hope that maybe, if anything, she’ll get to see the real Carmilla. 

With a quick kiss to the top of the golden retriever’s head Laura was up and out of her bedroom carrying her dress for tomorrow in one hand and her suitcase in the other.

“Kirsch I’m leaving!” Laura yelled into the apartment.

A moment later he emerged looking as though he just woke up. It was 7am afterall.

“Be safe, don’t talk to strangers, don’t take any candy anyone gives you, and maybe try to get some from that hot girl from yesterday,” Kirsch said as he gave Laura a hug.

“Thanks dad. And I’m not sleeping with her, she’s not-she’s not a good person.”

“Yeah well neither was Will but he got laid and turned into an actual dad,” Kirsch responded.

Laura rolled her eyes. “Goodbye, giant.”

“Bye tiny! Go make some invisible babies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!


	3. Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura get to the hotel and engage in a little bickering. Laura learns that maybe there is a different side of Carmilla. Carmilla learns that Laura is breaking through her exterior.

“Well good morning to you, sunshine. Did someone have a little too much fun at her homecoming?” Laura teased.

Carmilla slid into the backseat next to Laura holding a large travel cup filled with coffee and sunglasses covering her eyes, a scowl on her lips.

“No, if you must know, not all of us are morning people cupcake. I prefer to get up closer to lunchtime than at the asscrack of dawn.” Carmilla yawned.

“Yeah well we’ve got a lot of observations to do today  _ cupcake _ , so you should pull yourself together before we get there.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ve got enough stamina for the both of us,” Carmilla purred. 

Laura groaned.

“How do you do that?”

“Be awesome?” Carmilla smirked.

“Go from being halfway decent to unbearable in a matter of seconds.” Laura shifted over so Carmilla’s leg that was touching hers couldn’t distract her anymore.

“You know nothing about me, cupcake.”

Which is true. Laura knew nothing about the girl sitting next to her except her name and that she was related to one of her best friends and her boss. She didn’t know why the girl was snarky and filled with inappropriate comments; she didn’t know what made her this way, but she was going to give the girl the same crap she was getting. Laura Hollis does not let anyone push her around-even if they’re extremely attractive. She won’t admit out loud that maybe she had a few thoughts about what the other girl would look like in her bed, it’s not like that daydream was going to come true. 

X

“Alright ladies, this is you,” Perry said. “Try not to get each other pregnant!”

Laura’s eyes widened in shock.

“No promises Mama Bear,” Carmilla said as she got out of the car.

“Perry! What the heck?”

“Oh please Laura, you can practically reach out and feel the sexual tension between you two.”

“There’s nothing going on! She’s...insufferable.”

“We’ll see about that. Now get out of my car, I have places to be.”

With that, Laura got out of the car and met Carmilla in the lobby. She had already checked them in and was waiting for Laura so they could go upstairs. The lobby was dead, it was still pretty early in the morning, so both girls could move without the threat of being seen by Vordenberg.

“Did you need a pep-talk to get out of the car, creampuff? I could’ve jump-started you if you asked.” Carmilla winked suggestively as she pressed the button for the elevator.

“Yeah well you seem like all talk and no play, McBroody.” Laura rolled her eyes as she took her place next to Carmilla.

As soon as the door closed Laura felt Carmilla’s hand land on her hip and warm breath grazing her ear.

“You haven’t given me the chance to  _ play _ yet, cutie, but I have to admit, I like to play dirty,” Carmilla whispered.

Laura could feel her entire body freeze. Her heart started beating hard like she was running while her breathing had almost stopped. She could see from the mirror on the back of the elevator doors how her face and chest were covered in a blush.

Carmilla chuckled, still next to her ear, at Laura’s reaction.

The doors opened at the fifth floor -three floors below theirs- and a woman walked in. Laura jumped a bit at the stranger’s entrance. Carmilla turned and smiled at the woman, involuntarily rubbing her thumb over Laura’s hip.

Laura’s shirt rolled up slightly from the action and Carmilla’s fingers softly touched Laura’s skin, giving her goosebumps.

“Carm,” Laura glared at the other girl.

“Yes my love?” Carmilla said sweetly, looking lovingly into Laura’s eyes. It took Laura’s breath away at how different the brunette was being in the moment.

“Can I just say that you and your partner are adorable! I’ve never seen so much love!” The woman said, causing Carmilla to break her gaze and look up.

“My wife and I get that alot actually, but it’s impossible to look at her as anything but my whole world.” Carmilla’s eyes glanced down into Laura’s again, Laura meeting them as she finally turned her head back to her ‘wife’.

The elevator dinged to signal their floor and Carmilla pulled Laura out into the hallway and towards their hotel room.

“What’s wrong cupcake? Cat got your tongue?” Carmilla smirked when they got to the door.

Laura regained her exposure.

“No, I was just thrown off by your acting. Who knew you were capable of showing another side besides ‘confident, brooding, and sarcastic’?” Laura said as she walked in before Carmilla.

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the lone queen-sized bed.

“I have a couple of sides I’m sure you like,” Carmilla purred.

She knocked into Laura who was still in the middle of the room staring at the bed.

“Ah yes creampuff, we have to share a bed,” Carmilla said as she pushed Laura farther into the room.   
“I thought Mattie said she reserved us a room with two beds?” Laura put her suitcase down on the floor.

“She did.” Carmilla jumped back first onto the bed. “But I was not sleeping in a freaking twin sized bed anymore. Now that I’m home I’m going to use an adult bed.” She grabbed a pillow and squeezed it to her chest. “Especially if I get to share it with a pretty girl.” Carmilla raised her head and wiggled her eyebrows at Laura.

Laura giggled and shook her head in response, taking off her shoes and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Carmilla rolled to her side to face Laura.

“So you do have a sense of humor.”

Laura dropped her upper body down onto the soft bed and turned her head to Carmilla.

“Just not for you.”

Carmilla hit Laura lightly with the pillow in her arms.

“It’s only 8 you know. We still have time to take a nap, Vordy isn’t suppose to get here until 2.”

“I didn’t know you wanted to sleep with me so bad sweetheart. You don’t have to ask me anyways, I am your wife.” 

Carmilla rolled onto her stomach with the pillow under her chin, closer to Laura’s side.

“You’re not my actual wife, Carmilla.”

“Please, cupcake you couldn’t lock this down anyways.”

In a spike of confidence Laura leaned in close to Carmilla’s face, almost touching her lips, and spoke.

“I can play dirty too, Carm. You just haven’t given me the chance yet.”

She quickly got off the bed and raced into the bathroom, leaving behind a very confused and red Carmilla.

X

“She’s pretty hot.”

“ _ Carmilla. _ We’re suppose to be watching Vordenberg, not the women with him,” Laura rolled her eyes.

“It’s not my fault if a beautiful woman walks into my line of vision cupcake.” Carmilla took another sip of her coffee before putting it back down on the table.

“What about her?”

A tall, redheaded woman walked into eyesight. She obviously was a server, she matched the rest of the staff, but she was pretty. And she definitely caught Laura’s attention.

Carmilla reached out and grabbed the hand that Laura had on the table, feeling something push her to be possessive over her fake wife.

Laura looked down at the hand holding hers.

“What are you doing?”

“Lean in.”

“What?”

Carmilla grasped the back of Laura’s neck and pulled her to her ear, still holding her hand on the table.

“The brunette sitting alone at the table in the corner behind me has been watching us the whole time. She’s probably working for Vordy to watch us. Laugh softly and smile.”

For some reason she trusted Carmilla and did what she said, pulling back enough so they were face to face.

“What do we do now?”

“Play up the gross couple-y stuff until we finish coffee, then make a normal exit back to our room. It’s not like we’re missing much.”

“We can do that,” she took a sip from her hot chocolate and removed her hand from Carmilla’s grasp, moving it to rest on Carmilla’s knee instead.

Carmilla kicked the umbrella’s post under the table and it shifted, causing the sunlight to hit Laura in the face.

“Carm what the hell move the umbrella back,” Laura yell-whispered as she blocked the sun from her eyes using her hands.

“Put on your sunglasses and look at Vordy. He’s got a new friend, and I’m thinking it has to do with the water power he’s selling to the Russians.”

Laura took the glasses off the top of her head and covered her face, picking her book off the table so she could ‘read’ as she watched Vordy. 

A tall, dark-haired man sat across the small table from Vordenberg. An envelope was passed across the table to the man who then passed Vordy a larger, more dense one back.

“Carm did you see that?” 

“Cupcake it’s time to go, security behind us is watching us closely.”

Both girls gathered their belongings and linked hands as the re-entered the hotel, still out of sight of the corrupted governor. 

“You can let go of my hand now cutie,” Carmilla said as soon as they were safely in the elevator.

“I-what?” Laura looked up from her phone, completely forgetting the hold she still had on the other girl because of the notes she was taking.

“Nothing,” Carmilla lied, enjoying that she had more time to hold the shorter girl’s hand.

She’d never tell anyone, but Laura is the first girl that’s breaking through her tough exterior and bringing out her more romantic side.

X

“Sweetheart you need to take a break and come eat food.”

About two hours into Laura’s tornado of note organization is when Carmilla called for room service so the little reporter could fuel her fire.

“Carm have you seen these documents?! He’s selling almost all the hydropower and pocketing the money! We could be using that power to make our buildings more eco-friendly! We could also use the money to rebuild our economy or build more schools or help the homeless! This guy is stealing from us!”

Laura was up and moving around frantically with every word.

Carmilla got up from the bed and grabbed Laura by the shoulders to calm her down and keep her in place.

“Creampuff you’re starting to make me anxious. Please turn off your pretty little brain and eat something before I force it down your throat.”

There was a beat before Laura responded.

“That’s a little aggressive, don’t you think?” Laura said, giving up and letting Carmilla guide her to her sandwich. 

“Only if you resist, and you seem like the kind of girl to keep up the fight cutie.”

Laura rolled her eyes at the sexual undertone.

“Why does everything you say have to be dirty?”

“You’re the one taking it that way, but honestly I can give it to you any way you’d like,” Carmilla smirked, sitting down and taking her own food to eat.

Laura hid the blush on her face by stuffing her mouth full of food. It wasn’t the most attractive thing but she was flustered by Carmilla’s words and couldn’t think of any other way to cover up her shyness.

X

“We are  _ not _ watching The Notebook,” Carmilla huffed.

Both girls were sitting with their backs against the headboard, room service and notes about politicians long forgotten.

“Well you’ve vetoed all of my other suggestions!”

“That’s because all of your suggestions suck,” Carmilla said as she continued to flip through channels.

“Baby come on!”

As soon the words left Laura’s mouth she slapped herself in the head.

“I did not mean to say that.”

“Nope, you can’t take it back. It’s out there now,  _ baby _ .” Carmilla smirked at the other girl.

“Shut up.”

“That’s no way to talk to your wife. I don’t care if we’re actually married or not, I deserve the best.”

Laura giggled.

“Oh please, if you were actually my wife you’d be so whipped.”

“Is that what you think cupcake? I believe it’d be you waiting on me instead.” Carmilla stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yes I’m just so in love with your sarcastic asshole attitude.”

“Wow way to make me feel special,” Carmilla whispered. She wondered if that was the way that Laura saw her, a sarcastic asshole with an attitude problem? Okay so maybe she needed to be nicer to the people around her but she didn’t think her confidence came off as what Laura seems to describe.

“Carm you are special, you just don’t let anybody see it and I don’t know why.”

Both girls stared deep into the others eyes.

“How do you know?” Her voice was barely audible.

“How do I know what?” Laura raised an eyebrow.

“How do you know that I’m special?”

“Can I be honest with you?” 

Carmilla nodded her head.

“I have no idea. I just get this vibe from you, even after all the stuff that comes out of your mouth. There’s another layer to you that you don’t really let people see but for some reason you have shown me pieces of it and the fact that you’re even here with me, right now, spying on some guy to help out your family and my story says a lot too. Sometimes it’s not in the things we say, but in our actions that show who we really are inside. You could be the world’s most beautifully spoken poet, but it means nothing if you don’t practice what you preach.”

Carmilla dropped her hands and played with the comforter. This is the first time someone has been completely honest with her-not including her sex life. Girls will tell you their life story if that means you bring them home at the end of the night.

“You okay Carm?” Laura reached out and lightly squeezed Carmilla’s forearm.

“Of course,” Carmilla said nodding along. “Can I be honest with you too, Laura?”

Laura perked up a bit at the sound of Carmilla using her real name.

“I get a good vibe from you too. You may be a tiny hurricane of notes and journalism and sugar (she brought several cookie packages with her for the trip) but you’re also inviting and warm.”

Laura could feel her heart beating through her chest for the brunette. Carmilla was telling her everything she didn’t know that she wanted to hear.

“Alright enough with this gross sentimental crap, let’s pick something to watch.” Carmilla cleared her throat.

Laura settled back into her spot on the bed, stealing glances and trying to hide a smile.

“Your choice,  _ baby _ .”

Carmilla was sure that this girl was going to make her stop breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for the love guys!
> 
> living-in-water.tumblr.com


	4. Nighttime Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla comes to the conclusion that Laura means something to her, even if she doesn't understand what extent yet. Laura might've smothered Carmilla all night but she can't help but feel something when Carmilla reveals some of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be pretty big. Also, prepare for some angst pretty soon. Just a heads-up.

“mmmhhhmmm”

Carmilla woke to the sound of Laura mumbling in her sleep. She smiled sweetly at the honey-haired girl and rolled closer to the warmth radiating off of Laura.

“Carrmmmm come back to bed.”

Carmilla’s eyes snapped open, surprised by the words coming from the other person in the bed, especially since Carmilla hasn’t moved since she had fallen asleep.

“I’m right here cutie,” Carmilla whispered back, settling in on her stomach and clutching a pillow in her arms.

“mmmssshh, good.” Laura then rolled onto her side to face Carmilla, throwing an arm around the girl’s back and leaning her forehead against the girl’s shoulder.

Carmilla looked down at the still-sleeping girl.

“You’re killin’ me Hollis,” Carmilla chuckled quietly, then laid her head on the pillow.

A quiet ding cut through the silence of the hotel room.

Carmilla, without moving too much and waking Laura up again, reached out for her phone on the nightstand.

**_1 New Message!_ **

She squinted her eyes at the bright screen while swiping her figure to unlock the phone.

**_Elsie_ **

_ Hey baby, you still up? I got something for you _

Carmilla scoffed and locked her phone again. There was no way she was going to pay anyone else any attention while she had Laura snuggling up to her. Because maybe it felt nice to be held. And maybe the tiny ball of rage next to her deserved her full attention.

**_1 New Message!_ **

Carmilla swiped open the screen again.

**_1 New Picture_ **

As the image downloaded Carmilla was met with a naked blonde in just a blue flannel shirt draped across her shoulders. And nothing else. Not one other piece of clothing.

Normally that was the kind of image that would make Carmilla smirk and leave to release some tension with whatever girl sent her the picture but not this time. She was content where she was. Being in Laura’s presence meant more than some emotionless hookup.

“mmm cookie”

Carmilla turned her head and smiled at the other girl. She was kind of adorable.

Carmilla locked the phone again and placed it under her pillow, burying her head in into its fluffiness. It might also smell like Laura. Because she might have taken it from Laura’s side when the girl had gotten up to go to the bathroom. Because maybe she liked the way Laura smelled like green apples. And _maybe_ she wanted to be closer to the girl, but who wouldn’t when the girl was so captivating?

X

Laura woke with her body practically laying on top of Carmilla.

Laura rolled off slowly to not wake the other girl and made her way to the bathroom to freak out about the fact she just woke up pressed up against the most annoying girl she’s ever met. Also the most attractive woman she’s ever met. And the one the challenges her the most.

By the time Laura walked back into the room Carmilla had managed to cocoon herself in the blankets.

“Creampuff why-oh why-are you awake at this ungodly hour?”

“Carmilla it’s 8:30.”

“Anytime before noon is too early.”

“Get your lazy butt up,” Laura said, plopping down on the bed making Carmilla bounce up in return.

“Nnnnnnnooooooo.” She sounded like a teenager that had the blinds opened on her face.

“Come on sleepy head, we can order coffee and prepare our notes for tonight.”

“Orrr,” she pulled Laura down into the bed covering her with the blankets and pulled her back into her body. “We can stay here for a little bit longer.”

Laura sighed contently. She really enjoyed this side of Carmilla, the soft, caring, cuddly side.

Usually this would be a weird situation for Laura, being so intimate with someone you had only met the day before, but with Carmilla it was different. She felt like she had known the girl for years regardless of the fact they had only known each other for a few days.

“I guess we still have time for this.”

Laura almost felt Carmilla’s lips curve into a smile against her cheek. 

“Wow cupcake, you must really like me,” Carmilla smirked.

“We’ll see,” Laura said without a beat.

Carmilla gasped. “You wound me,” she said overdramatically.

“Well milady, you can take it.”

“That I can cutie,” Carmilla winked.

Laura giggled. “Why do you have to be gross?” She pushed Carm away slightly.

“Hey you agreed to let me be gross when you married me.”

“Fake-married.”

“Potato patato.”

“Do you think about it?” Laura turned her head towards Carmilla.

“Potatoes? Sure I guess. Good starch content. Great for throwing at idiots.”

“Not the potatoes you ass. I mean being married.” She brushed her thumb over the silver jewelery on her left hand. 

“Cupcake if you want to get real-married to me you have to let me know now so I can make some calls.”

Laura rolled her eyes. To marry Carmilla for real would definitely be interesting to say the least. But marriage wasn’t something she had thought about too much. Her career took up almost all of her time so her dating life was non-existent, and based on the divorce that happened between her parents she wasn’t sure that marriage was even worth it. 

But waking up with Carmilla, being playful, and getting smiles from strangers have made her more open to the idea of spending her life with someone. That maybe what happened to her parents was a special case and that there really was someone out there for her.

“Sometimes I think there might be someone out there that would want to marry me, but my track record says otherwise,” Carmilla said softly, resting her head back down on Laura’s shoulder.

“What does that mean?”

“It means the last partner I had took my marriage proposal and threw it back into my face, then informed me of the affair she had been having with a man the last year we were together.”

Laura felt heartbroken for the other girl but waited to say anything.

“Her name was Ell, we met while I was in Paris. She was beautiful and smart and friendly and caring and everything I’d ever wanted in a woman. And let me tell you cupcake, the sex was top notch,” Carmilla said trying to lighten the mood.

“Jesus Carm,” Laura groaned.

“We spent three years together and I thought she was the one. I thought she was going to tame the lady killer that was Carmilla Karnstein, so I bought a ring. I decorated our apartment with rose petals and candles and every fucking cliche in the book. I got down on one knee and spilled my heart out only to have her step on it and crush it like it was a bug. That’s when she told me she had been seeing this guy named Richard and then she was gone. She left me and I kind of accepted that I wasn’t suppose to find love or be happy.” 

There was a beat of silence.

“She was getting dick from a guy named Dick?”

Laura smiled when she saw Carmilla crack a smile.

“That’s what you got out of my personal story?”

“I also got that you’re actually a huge romantic muffin under all the snark.”

“Well then love, would you like eat this muffin?”

Laura’s eyes went wide and her face went red because yes, yes she really did.

Carmilla laughed. “I’m just kidding creampuff, you can return to your regularly scheduled complexion. Glad to know you want to do to me what I want to do you.” She leaned in and kissed Laura on the cheek before bolting from the bed and into the bathroom.

Laura was going to get up, she really was, if she could ever get her heart to stop beating so much and get the butterflies in her stomach to settle down. She was hooked on this girl and she didn't know if that was such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! Thanks for the love!
> 
> living-in-water.tumblr.com


	5. The Message That Almost Ruined It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla should really talk about their feelings. Of course they don't though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile, I'm sorry. Enjoy this strange, train wreck of a chapter.

“Get it together Laura, Jesus. She’s just an extremely inappropriate, attractive, sexy woman and she’s just making your downstairs parts go crazy, that’s it.”

Laura flung an arm over her face and groaned. That’s not all that made her heart beat fast. She was really enjoying the attention she was getting from Carmilla. 

“You know cupcake, you made me get up and here you are back in the sheets. I’m starting to think you just wanted this big bed to yourself.”

Laura lifted her arm from her eyes and looked up at the other girl who came back into the room. She had a towel wrapped around herself and her dark hair was in soft waves down her shoulders. 

Laura could feel her mouth open but she couldn’t control it when Carmilla looked this good dripping wet.

“See something you like darling?”

“I-what?”

Carmilla sauntered her way across the room and into her bag, bending slightly towards Laura.

“You know, most people try to control themselves and don’t drool when they see a beautiful woman.”

Laura snapped back to herself when Carmilla turned back to her.

“Oh full of yourself much?”

“Hey you’re the one staring at me like I’m a piece of meat.”

“I doubt that because I’m a vegetarian.”

“Of course you are cutie.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Laura said, sitting up slightly.

“It means that your very predictable.”

“I am  _ not _ predictable.”

“Cupcake you carry a notepad around in your purse in case of ‘very important news’.”

“I like to be prepared!”

Carmilla scoffed.

“For god’s sakes cutie, it wouldn’t kill you not to be prepared for once. Go with the flow for once.”

“I go with the flow, I am the flow!”

Laura slapped a hand on her face. That sounded stupid.

“Well  _ flow _ , I’ll believe it when I see it.”

With that Carmilla was back in the bathroom, clothes in hand, leaving a frustrated Laura behind.

X

“Again.”

“I’m your wife.”

“Carm seriously.” Laura said, giving Carmilla a glare.

“Cupcake we’ve gone over all of this already four times, I think we’ve got it. Let’s just get our gear together,” Carmilla whined.

“Gear?” Laura sat up on the bed.

Carmilla smirked.

“Did you really think we were gonna spy without cool stuff?”

Carmilla got up from her seat and opened a pocket in her luggage, pulling out a small black bag. She made her way back over to Laura, zipping open the bag and settling back down close to Laura.

“ _ These _ , are microphones.” 

Carmilla held up a box containing a pair of diamond earrings and Laura furrowed her eyebrows.

“The box?”

“Yes sweetheart, we’re gonna hold out a box of earrings to him as he speaks,” Carmilla said sarcastically.

“There’s no need to be rude.”

“I’m sorry cutie, but even you can admit that that sounded stupid.” Carmilla shrugged.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tell me how they work.”

“Bossy. I like that.” Carmilla winked at the other girl. “Well cupcake, one of them records your voice and the other records the voices of those around you.”

“What? How?-what?” Laura was amazed. She hadn’t really heard of this type of technology before. 

“Do you really want to know all the ins-and-outs of microphones?” Carmilla cocked a brow.

“Well, no I guess not.” 

Laura put the box back down and picked up a shiny diamond necklace.

“Is everything made of diamonds?”

“Well you are supposed to be a  _ very  _ rich lady, Mrs. Karnstein.”

Laura felt her heart face and blood rush to her cheeks.

“Karnstein?”

“Well sweetheart we took my name at the altar.” Carmilla looked pretty pleased with herself.

Laura scrunched her face. 

“What’s wrong with Hollis?”

“Besides the fact that Hollis is an inferior name,” Carmilla started, “somebody could tie it back to the station.”

There was a beat of silence.

“You’re kidding, right? How would anyone tie it back to the station if my face isn’t on TV, nobody knows who I am,  _ and _ I’m not even using my first name.”

“I know who you are. I know the stories you’ve written. You’re good.”

Carmilla ducked her head down and played with one of diamond’s on the necklace Laura was holding. Laura sat in a stunned silence. Even her dad didn’t know which stories were hers.

“This is a camera,” Carmilla gestured to the diamond. “It was made to look like a diamond but the diamond is just a front for the lens. It’s pretty cool, right?”

Carmilla was trying to change the conversation. Anything to hide her feelings. Laura knew that.

“Creative.”

A loud noise filled the silence and cut the awkwardness in the room. Laura glanced down to the phone next to her, Carmilla’s, and looked at the screen.

**_Elsie_ **

**_1 New Message!_ **

Laura felt her heart sink and her stomach drop. Carmilla’s eyes widened when Laura handed the phone over.

“You’re girlfriend is texting you.” Laura said with a bitter tone.

“Laura she’s not my girlfriend,” Carmilla said defensively.

“Right, she’s just the girl you’ve been fucking.”

“Well, I mean, technically yes, but it’s not like that anymore,” Carmilla said quickly, trying to defuse the situation and calm Laura back down.

“Really? Open it then. Prove to me it’s nothing. I bet you it’s a naked picture.”

Carmilla hesitated. She knew that there was a 90% chance it would be another nude.

Carmilla slide the screen open and breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw that Elsie decided to send just a message. She sucked in a breath though, when she saw that part of the picture from the night before was visible. She wondered if Laura noticed.

“There cupcake, no picture, just a message.”

“A message that says ‘Baby where are you? I’m sure I’m better than that other girl you’re with. Why don’t you leave her and come get yourself a good fucking’. Real great Carm. Glad to know your wife isn’t enough company for you.”

With that Laura dropped the necklace and jumped up from the bed, slipping her shoes on and walking out onto the balcony, sliding the glass door hardly behind her. 

Carmilla was internally freaking out on the bed. On one hand Laura had called herself her wife. On the other hand, Laura was pissed and freaking out about finding out about Elsie. Did she have feelings in the same way Carmilla did? Was there a chance?

Laura took a breath once she rested her arms on the railing.

“Oh fuck me.” Laura placed her head in her hands.

She had freaked out on Carmilla for having a fuck buddy. Why? It’s not like she and Carmilla were actually together. But it hurt. It hurt so fucking bad to see Carmilla giving someone else attention. Was that it though? Was she just hurt because she was the one getting all the attention from Carmilla and now there’s someone else challenging that? It’s not like she and Carmilla are friends. They’ll probably never see each other after this weekend.

Laura’s heart sunk even more.  _ They’ll probably never see each other after this weekend. _

“Cupcake are you alright?” Carmilla whispered softly.

Laura gasped, she thought she was out alone, and lifted her head. Carmilla was standing next to her looking at her with concerned eyes. She was close but kept enough area between them to give Laura her space.

“I’m sorry Carm. I don’t really know what that was. Honestly. I have no idea what that was.”

Carmilla silently looked out at the buildings and streets in front of them.

“I think that it’s been so long since someone’s given me attention that once I started getting some from you, I….I didn’t want anyone else to take that from me. As gross as your comments are, you still make me feel special. You made me feel like you had your eyes only on me. And then I saw that you had your eyes on someone else and I came back to my lonely reality. I’m sorry for what I said Carm. I really am.”

Carmilla met Laura’s eyes.

“Your reality doesn’t have to be lonely.” Carmilla put her arm around Laura’s waist and pulled her close. “I’m here Laura.”

Laura closed her eyes and rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. For the next couple of minutes she could believe that she didn’t just make a fool of herself by calling out her fake-wife. She could believe that Carmilla actually means what she just said. She could believe that for once, Laura was going to be ok. 

"Nothing's going on with her Laura. Not with you around." Carmilla said after a few minutes of quiet.

Laura lifted her head.

"She was there when I wanted to have some fun, but after spending the last couple of hours with you I've realized that I want more out of life. I want someone to love that will love me back. Someone that'll be there at the end of the day that'll just melt with me. Someone that makes me feel whole and important and loved. Fooling around makes me feel empty and reminds me that I have no one to call my own."

Carmilla's voice was barely over a whisper but her words spoke volumes to Laura. Maybe. Laura couldn't figure out what Carmilla's speech exactly meant. She probably just meant that she was going to try to find someone to settle down with; of course she didn't mean that she wanted it to be with Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?
> 
> living-in-water.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this kinda popped into my head a few days ago and now I have a bunch of chapters written. Should I continue? Do you guys like this? 
> 
> Come by and tell me on tumblr living-in-water.tumblr.com


End file.
